The present inventive concept relates to display devices including an electrostatic protection circuit and methods of manufacturing the same.
A liquid crystal display may include an array substrate having a thin film transistor, a color filter substrate, and a display panel. The color filter substrate faces the array substrate and includes a color filter. The display panel includes liquid crystal formed between the array substrate and the color filter substrate.
The array substrate may include gate lines, data lines, and a pixel region including pixels. The gate lines may extend in a first direction and the data lines may extend in a second direction perpendicular to the first direction. Each pixel may include a thin film transistor TFT connected to a gate line and a data line, and a liquid crystal capacitor connected to the TFT. The pixels may be located in a matrix pattern.
A gate driver and a data driver may be disposed around the pixel region. The gate driver may be formed on the display panel using the same process that was used to form the TFT. The gate driver generates scan signals for application to the gate lines. The data driver may be implemented in a chip form. The data driver generates data signals for application to the data lines.
Static electricity may be generated due to friction during manufacturing or testing of the array substrate. Damage to display devices included in the display panel may occur when the static electricity flows into the liquid crystal panel. An electrostatic protection circuit may be included in the display panel to prevent damage caused by the static electricity.
However, the electrostatic protection circuit provides a path of current leakage. Consequently, the electrostatic protection circuit increases power consumption while the display panel operates.